No Words Can Explain Layer 2
by Hannah-Harris-9503
Summary: Sequel to the first layer. I'll say four words. Leah. Austin. Bella. Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I've finally decided to bring Leah and Austin together.**

Chapter 1

Austin's POV

I didn't want to believe this. My family had raised me to be a smart child who didn't believe in fantasies. But here I was getting told by a 19 year old that it all _did_ exist. I wouldn't admit it to her but she had started making me believe. I was scared when she asked me to come to La Push and meet her friends.

I was afraid they wouldn't like me, especially her brother, who she said didn't like the fact that I didn't believe in them. She'd told me about the tribe and the council. And the most interesting one to me was the story about Bella and Jacob. She said that the story about them and the story about the Cold Ones, worked together.

She said that Jacob Black took his place as Alpha and had imprinted on Isabella Marie Swan and then weeks later married her. Then after that two years after that Isabella gave birth to a little boy named Mason. I'd asked if they were going to be at the bonfire and she said yes.

That was the only reason I agreed to go. I wanted to meet them but not the others.

_Around Midnight the same day_

Bella's POV

The tension between the rest of the pack and Austin was almost unbearable His icy blue eyes searched me, Jacob and Mason. The entire pack was there. Seth was sitting by himself closest to Leah. He was glaring at Austin. He was silent for most of the night so everyone jumped when he said, out loud, "Keep your hands off my sister's body you idiotic non-believer."

After that he ran into the woods. I asked Jake if he knew what was wrong. He said that he knew that Seth had been on edge but he didn't know why. The Cullens had a new vampire who was still adjusting to the vegetarian life. I didn't know her name but I knew what she looked like. She had light honey-brown hair bright red full lips and blood red eyes.

She was always, and I'm not kidding, wearing leather boots, jackets and accessories. I had met her when the pack and I had the meeting about her. If I remembered correctly her name started with an "L" Billy told the stories and legends, mainly to Austin. I was content on watching his reactions. He reacted the most to the newest addition to the legends. The story about my family.

Austin's POV

The child, Mason, was the perfect mix of Jacob and Isabella. Each time I tried to talk to Leah's brother he silenced me with a glare. Leah jumped when he finally said something. He seemed so rude but Leah said he was normally really very sweet. When Billy Black finished telling the histories he stared at me. His eyes felt like drills. They bored into my soul. I slumped in my seat.

"Austin Yenora Senya, do you love Leah Clearwater?" he asked. I blushed. Leah stared at me with big pleading eyes that melted my heart.

I didn't even realize I had said yes. She pulled herself onto my lap. She pulled her face to mine. We were so close that I could taste her breath. It was amazing. I wanted more. I instantly crashed my lips to hers. We moved in perfect sync. At that moment I knew that I had found my other half. My lips felt like liquid against hers. I heard cheering from behind me but it felt like it was from another dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the super long wait but here is Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Leah's POV

I felt like I was going to explode with happiness. I pulled myself onto his lap and pulled his face close to mine. I thought I felt him lose it. Then before I knew it his lips were on mine. I felt a jolt of electricity pulse through me. I loved him and it was clear that he felt the same way.

Seth's POV

All my life Leah had acted like a young mother to me. As I stormed off I started to see red. This meant I was about to phase. I knew that idiot was going to cause my sister harm. Alice Cullen told me that Linyara would try to kill my sister in a lust for her imprint. I wanted to know if anything had changed. I let the wolf take over and phased. I ran full speed to the Cullen's house. Alice and Jasper were on the front porch, waiting.

Alice's POV

Only a couple days after Linyara was created by Emmett I'd had a vision. In my vision Linyara and Leah fought over a boy Leah had imprinted on. Linyara said she had a special talent but she wouldn't tell us. Jasper couldn't control her, I couldn't see her future. I considered a shield but she said no. The others had no clue.

**Author's Note: For those of you wondering, Alice's vision was Austin's future. I hope I can get Chapter 3 up soon but I can't make any promises.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 is up after a 24 hour wait! WOO-HOO! LOL**

Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

This was insane. Seth was so happy when Leah first imprinted on Austin. Now he acted like he was a demon. It was after the bonfire and I told Bella to take Mason home and get some sleep while I went to search for Seth. It was hard because he was really good at being a silent thinker.

_Seth Clearwater! Do as your alpha tells you to!_

I hated being rude to my pack but I had to find him. An image of the Cullen's house appeared and I ran to it.

Linyara's POV

My gift was a curse. Or maybe I should say gift_s_. I had four gifts. It was too much to handle. I could read minds, see the true nature of anyone with just a glimpse, hypnotize someone and I was the keeper of the Volturi's most prized possession. The amulet of Zandora.

OK, so if I wasn't the keeper than I would only have the ability to read minds. The other two were an effect of being the keeper. The amulet had been in my family for years. My entire family was a vampire. It started in the 1700's when the first descendant was bitten.

She bit everyone around her then right after my mother had me she bit her and left me untouched. I grew up and moved to Forks. One day I was hiking with my friends when we were attacked by a bear. My friends were killed but Emmett Cullen found me and brought me to Carlisle. It was all so blurry because I was close to death. In the end they decided to change me because the injuries were fatal.

So Emmett ended up being the cause of my transformation.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. A lot because I worked hard.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long but here's the 4th Chapter**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Poor Austin. Being hated by one member of the pack was like being hated by all of them. I'd been there. Me and Leah used to be like a werewolf and vampire. I'd been trying to sleep for hours and had no luck so I gave up. Apparently had the same idea because I heard his TV and the faint scratch of his pen on his journal. I went to his room and quietly opened the door. He was sitting on his bed with the journal on his lap. His TV was on and playing some awkward TV show about supposedly supernatural people. He like to talk to it and brag that he was one. I saw his hand tighten on the pen. Obviously he was frustrated. I sat down next to him and said, "What's wrong?" He wouldn't answer so I looked at the page. He slammed it shut and looked at me. "What's wrong?" I asked again. "Can't sleep." was all he said. "Why?" I demanded. "I dunno. Just can't." he said. I told him to lay down and I sat at the edge of the bed humming a Quileute lullaby. After about an hour, he fell asleep. I got up slowly, careful as to not wake him up and into the kitchen. My phone rang and I dug in my pocket for it. I pulled it out and answered.

"Hello."

_"Is this Bella Black?"_

"Yes."

_"My name is Austin Senya and I was told to call you by ummm... Sam Uley." _

"And..."

_"He said to tell you that Jacob wants you to help look for..."_

"Seth, okay, thank you."

The other line hung up and I grabbed a notepad and pen and scribbled a note for Mason.

_Mason,_

_I went out to help your dad in the search for Seth. If I'm not here you know where the food is. Don't break anything._

_See you soon,_

_Mom_

I left it on his dresser and ran out the door. I phased and was surprised to see an image of the Cullen's house.\

**Author's Note: I'm going to try to get Chapter 5-8 all online tonight! So stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: OK here is Chapter 5! I'm actually writing Chapter 8. It's complicated. I don't have a computer at my house. So I can only update on the weekends when I spend the night with my Papaw. Who's Retired and Rich so he has 2 computers, sooooo well, hopefully you get the picture. Well here is Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Linyara's POV

_This bed is my sanctuary. I love it. _I thought. I'd always been lazy, it didn't help that I couldn't even get tired. Next thing I knew Alice was jumping on my sanctuary. "Get up! Get up! Get up! You can't even sleep! Get up!" she yelled. "Alice!" I yelled sitting up and attempting to smack her off the bed. "Clothes! Get some clothes!" with that she got off the bed and rapidly went through my closet. She pulled out a turquoise dress, a dark blue sweater sparkly jeans, a skirt with red frilly trim, a white sweater buttoned halfway up and leggings with red dots.

She laid them on the bed said, "Choose in 30 minutes time." and left. I grabbed the jeans and sweater and threw the other outfits into the closet. My hair needed combing, but that was all so I went to the bathroom and grabbed the hairbrush. I brushed through it quickly and pulled it into a sloppy side braid. I had my own car so the others didn't wait. Esme was sitting on the sofa, waiting for slowpoke Linyara-me.

She got up and hugged me. "Have an amazing first day, Linny." I groaned. "I hate that name!" I said before running out the door. I got in my Dodge Neon and started it. Then I drove off to my own personal highway to hell.

**Author's Note: LOL I was listening to that song, it came to my mind. I had to put that in! OK Chapter 6 coming soon!**

**Real soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This then 3 more to post! I'm on a roll! Here we go! BTW there is a funny part in this Chapter so you can have that before the start of the chaos starts.**

Chapter 6

Mason's POV

I was assigned to show the Cullens around school._ Yay. _Ugh! It was Monday morning and I stood waiting for the leeches to come. The first to come was Alice Cullen, then Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and finally the new girl. Linyara Cullen. I looked at my paper. _Great._ I was assigned the new girl. Kayda, Joseph, Erica and I partnered up with them. "Hi,Linyara, my name is Mason and I'll be showing you around." I leaned in close to her ear and spat, "Don't try _anything!_ Leech." She hissed but smiled when other people noticed. I offered to show her the classes she was in, but she said, "No thanks, dog, go get your chew toy." and walked off. I didn't care so I walked to my classes, running into Kayda, my girlfriend, all day long.

Jacob's POV

I'd found Seth and told him to go home. He obeyed with the help of Sam, Bella, Leah, Embry, Paul and Jared. They had to drag him back to his house. With their teeth. That night was crazy. We got home around noon the next day. We had patrols that morning. When we got back Mason was gone. At school. I was a little scared. He was going to Forks High School, where the Cullens go. He'd called after school to say he was fine and was going out with Kayda and his other friends. I could tell Bella was trying not to go to sleep. I kept insisting that she could, but each time, she said no. Around 5:30 Mason came home. And now here we are in present time. The time Kayda's father came to our house threating us.

There was a knock at the door. Bella was half asleep so I got up and answered it. In front of me stood Eric Yorkie and Kayda Yorkie trying to pull him away from the door. "Dad, this is NOT necessary! Let's go!" she yelled. "I just heard my daughter on the phone with Erica Newton saying she kissed Mason Black tonight. I'm going to kill him!" yelled Eric.

"Mason!" I yelled. Bella got up and Mason ran out of his room. "What did I do?" he asked. "Sparked a romance." I said. Eric growled. I laughed, so did Bella. "You think this is funny, who knows what that maniac did to my daughter!" Eric yelled. Mason just laughed. Even I knew he wouldn't do that. Heck, Bella probably knew he wouldn't do _that_ at 16. "Mason, control yourself, Eric, your just so... well ummm, we'll say funny, dude, so please leave. Now." I half said half snickered. He and Kayda left. As soon as I shut the door all three of us laughed so hard we couldn't breathe.

**Author's Note: My dad talks about that kind of stiuff so I thought I should make it for real, well as real as FanFiction gets. Anyway, funny to me! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This and 1 more Chapter Yay!**

Chapter 7

Linyara's POV

Second times a charm. Or wait was it third? Fourth? Fifth? I had to go to school again. I felt like yelling "No!" dramatically like they do in the movies. As I pulled my hair into my signature side braid, I thought about how to pass the time. Alice interrupted my thoughts by knocking, no more like pounding, on the door. "We're late!" she yelled. "I'm coming!" I yelled back. Alice had complained that I came to school at a different time so now we all carpooled in Rose's car. I wrapped the ponytail two times around the braid and opened the door.

We were early. I told Alice and she said we were late on her time. I laughed but when no one else did I mouthed "Seriously?" to Emmett and he nodded.

We walked into the building and went to our classes. Sitting next to me yet so far away from me was a boy. He had icy blue eyes dark brown hair and a perfect face. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked. "Austin Senya. Stay away from me, leech."

Austin's POV

Biology just became my worst class. The end.

**Author's Note: No Words Can Explain :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Ok long wait after this. Sigh. Sorry I've had Writer's Block. Ha more like school block.**

Chapter 8

Linyara's POV

I told the teacher I had a family emergency. I played a ringtone off of my phone and pretended it was Carlisle asking me to come home. It worked. I ran at vampire speed back to our house. I knew Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was hunting. The house was empty. I ran to Carlisle's office and looked through his files of people in town. I found who I was looking for and ran back out to my favorite spot in the very middle of the woods:

**Austin Senya**

**Born: August 9, 1997**

**Current Location: Forks, WA**

**Mother: Maralyn Senya**

**Father: Nicky Senya**

**Known Siblings: Meredith Senya**

Was what it said. There were also four pictures. All labeled.

Austin Senya.

Maralyn Senya.

Nicky Senya.

Meredith Senya.

At the bottom was a note Carlisle had written. I read: _Mara Lola: Zandora_

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around to see Rosalie and Emmett. I could tell you one thing, they were not happy!

**Author's Note: Sorry Chapter 9 has not been written in other words cannot be posted. Sorry, you'll have to wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: OK so maybe it wasn't as long as I thought.**

Chapter 9

Austin's POV

After school I rushed to Leah's. Sue answered and said that Leah was upstairs in the middle of an argument with Seth. I wasn't surprised. They fought a _lot_. I could hear them from where I was standing. "Why do you hate him! Just tell me!" I heard Leah yell. "I...I..I just can't! OK! Why can't you understand! I can't tell you!" Seth yelled back. "Learn to like him, then maybe, if your nice enough, then I'll talk to you again! Until then stay out of my room, and don't walk into a room if I'm in there! When your ready talk to mom, not me!" she yelled. I heard her stomp down the stairs. When I saw her face I knew she couldn't handle another problem.

I turned to Sue and said, "I don't think I should tell her," I thrust my head towards Leah, "what I came for." "Tell me, then when she calms down I'll tell her." I told her everything. Everything from sitting down and watching Linyara sit beside me, the sparkle in her freaky gold eyes when she saw me and how she ran faster than a squirrel on steroids out of the classroom.

After that I went home and waited in agony for Leah to call.

Linyara's POV

I told them about Austin, and the note. It had said _Zandora_. I told them I needed to talk to Carlisle, alone. Rosalie called him and told him to meet me at the house. I ran back to the house and sat in the living room. Ten minutes later I heard his car in the driveway. I mentally and physically prepared myself to tell my biggest secret. He walked through the door. I got up. "Carlisle, there's something I have to tell you."

**Author's Note: Cliffie! The fight will start soon, I hope.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: YAY! I finally got over my Writer's Block!**

Chapter 10

Linyara's POV

"What is it?" Carlisle asked. I sat back down and said, well, more stuttered, "I'm th...the k...keeper." "What are you saying?" he asked. I stood back up. "The amulet of Z...ndor... I can't do this!" "Zandora?" he asked. "Yes! Oh, um, yes! It's true!" I yelled. "You met him. Oh no! It happened too fast!" he panicked. "What?" I asked. "The fight between the chosen Zandorian and the imprinter." he said. "I don't understand." I said. He stopped and snapped his head up. "Wait. But, your not a Zandorian. They live in Europe." he said. I sighed. "Follow me." I said and walked to my room. I pulled open my bottom drawer and scrambled through it. I found the box and shut the drawer. I sat on my bed and gently lifted the lid. I thought I heard him gasp when I pulled out the sparkling amulet. The chain was golden, the middle was rosebud pink and the lining was light red. "I am the keeper of the Amulet of Zandora. 6th Generation." I said. I could tell he was speechless.

**Author's Note: I have no clue how to start the next Chapter.** **Well actually it starts by Leah calling Austin but I'm debating whether or not it should be in Leah's POV or Austin's POV. I hope I can figure out soon though!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: OK this chapter is vey short but it has a lot of meaning!**

Chapter 11

Leah's POV

I was pacing my room with the phone to my ear. I'd been pacing for hours just deciding to call him or not. It was almost 10:30 at night. "Hello." said a voice through the phone. "Austin! My mom told me evrything! This could be bad! Are you OK!" I panicked. "I'm fine, just, scared." "Why?" I asked. "I seen a glow in my room, but when I look directly at it it dissappears." "Are you sure?" I asked. The other line moved around and another voice picked up. "Meet me in the woods. Oh yea, bring the dogs." said the voice. "Who are you?" I asked

The other line hung up.

**Author's Note: Can you guess who it was? Well how about you just read the next chapter. And the next to find out, well piece things together. I have not said who it is at all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: By now you have probably guessed who it is but I'm still not saying.**

Chapter 12

Jacob's POV

I was helping Mason with homework when Bella screamed. I shoved the chair back and sprinted into the kitchen. She was sitting on the counter staring at her phone. "What happened?" I asked. Just then my phone rang. I pulled it out and read the text from Leah.

_Fight in the woods. No idea who with. They took Austin. Hurry!_

"Oh, freaking, Mason get your stuff. Your going to Billy's place." I said. Bella called to him, "Take our car!" and ran out the door. I followed. We phased and ran into the woods. There was so much screaming, well mentally, that Bella started screaming at them so harshly, I got scared, just a little bit. Everybody was there. Except the anonymous people we were fighting. Paul was ripping up the grass and growling at the air, he might have been a little too anxious. Leah was nervously sniffing the air, trying to catch Austin's scent. When she started howling, I, well the whole pack did too, caught the scent of Austin and vampire.

**Author's Note: Probably the biggest hint. OK if you haven't put it together already, you need a little help, so read the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: OK I'm back. I needed a break from typing.**

Chapter 13

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe we were doing this. She was crazy! There were five of us and nine of them. Had I'd done something to her when I'd changed her!? But I'd agreed to help. I'm so freaking dead.

Rosalie's POV

I didn't want to help, but I had to. She was my best friend and I couldn't let her down. So I'd said yes. I would fight.

Jasper's POV

I could feel the emotion they all, but Linyara, felt when she asked. Emmett was excited, _shocker_. But also with a little fear. I didn't need a gift to see his feelings. They were plastered to his face. Alice was angry. Rosalie was guilty and shocked. Esme was surprised. Carlisle was proud, no clue as to why. I told her to wait. Then I said no.

Carlisle's POV

Of course I said yes. Why wouldn't I?

Esme's POV

I went with Carlisle. I said yes.

Alice's POV

How dare she ask me to fight my best friend. Of course I said no! I would hate myself forever if I said yes!

**Author's Note: Another wait but the next chapter is the last. BTW I need ideas for Layer 3 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: OK last chapter! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 14

Austin's POV

This should be physically impossible! I was stuck with nothing! To a tree! My mind wouldn't agree with my body to get unstuck. Then from a distance I heard howling. Then the pounding of the pack's paw's. "Still hoping your dog will save you, ha, that's funny. It's not likely!" she said. She turned her back to me. "Hey mutts, he's right here!" she yelled. For the first time I noticed the necklace she was wearing. It gleamed as if it were the sun. When I looked away I saw Leah's sleek, shiny silver coat, followed by the others.

"If you want him, you'll have to fight me." she said. Leah growled and started to close in on the five vampires. Also closing in on them was, Bella, Jacob, Seth, Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil and Jared. Then they separated. Her and Leah were facing eachother. Leah growled and pounced on her. They fought for a while then Leah got on top. Leah snapped her neck and ripped it off.

Then she phased back and threw a lighter onto the headless body. Suddenly something in my head clicked and I could get off the tree. The necklace gleamed, then disappeared into thin air. Linyara was gone, we were safe and Leah was mine. Finally! Safe!

For now...

**Author's Note: OK I finally figured out what Layer 3 will be about. No one, but my friend Kelsey Brown, knows what it is, not even my mom! It's HUGE!**


	15. Reviews Please

**This is just an Author's Note saying the lack of reviews is starting to get to me. So please Review. I'll tell you what, if I get five reviews I will continue with Layer 3, which is very interesting, but if I don't get them I will be done with No Words Can Explain and leave you hanging on Chapter 14 witing for Chapter 1of Layer 3.**


End file.
